


Боль

by Klodwig



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несчастный случай лишает Шерлока возможности чувствовать боль. Теперь он может получить пулю и даже не почувствовать этого. Но это не подразумевает бессмертия и кто-то должен напомнить ему, как важно это простое чувство.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Боль

Пролог

Когда это началось?  
В тот день я бежал городом, не разбирая дороги. Путеводной звездой для меня была серая куртка убийцы, зверски зарезавшего трех девушек за две недели. И вот теперь он был передо мной, я почти схватил его.  
Две недели! Две недели я искал момент, чтобы поймать его на горячем. Я не спал ночами, просчитывал его передвижения и вот, наконец-то, мои труды дали результат.   
Чертова красная машина помешала мне. Я успел заметить испуганное лицо девушки за рулем за долю секунды до удара. Заскрежетали тормоза, но меня уже откинуло на асфальт. Я ждал боли, ждал смерти. Не было ни того, ни того. Я видел, как рядом со мной расползается пятно крови. Моей крови. В нос ударил запах железа и мокрого асфальта, но боли не было. Впрочем, это логично. Шок. Боль придет потом.   
Кто-то рядом закричал, меня обступили люди, закрывая собою свет. Они что-то говорили, но я не мог разобрать, что.   
Завыла сирена. Я лежал, не в силах сдвинуться и ждал, пока меня наконец-то погрузят в машину скорой помощи и увезут отсюда. Надеюсь, не в больницу Святого Варфоломея. Не хочу, чтобы Молли видела меня в таком виде. Она и так нервная.  
\- Сэр, как вы? Сэр? Вы можете говорить?  
Не могу.  
Не хочу.   
Меня поднимают и несут. Давно меня не носили на руках. Еще с тех пор, когда мне было пять, и я часто засыпал в библиотеке. Тогда Майкрофт относил меня в спальню. Я уже и забыл, каково это.  
Насколько серьезно я пострадал? Я не могу терять время в больнице, мне просто напросто некогда там находится.  
\- Обезболивающее!  
Зачем? Мне не больно.  
Мне никак.

1.

автор унюхался масляными красками, пока рисовал и лезет к читателю с извинениями. У меня всегда так - я либо пишу долго и большими кусками (очень долго) либо быстро и кусочками помельче. Вот такой вот я плохой, ага. Пока что медицинские факты в фике те, что я сам знаю, завтра еще мать расспрошу. ^^

\- … сильно пострадал…  
\- … часть мозга…  
\- … такой удар…  
\- … бесследно…  
Я пытаюсь связать между собой услышанные обрывки разговора, но получается плохо. Хм…  
\- … что же…?  
\- … контроль и…  
Майкрофт. И кто-то еще. Пытаюсь собрать мысленный портрет этого второго, но в голове словно туман. Ладно, попробую что-то попроще.  
Я попал в аварию. Я в больнице. Харли Стрит? Да, она. Голова забинтована, капельница внутривенно, противная трубка в носу. Тааак... Запястье сломано.   
Курить хочу страшно.   
Это желание осталось единственным, что я чувствовал. Пожалуй, меня накачали обезболивающими по просьбе Майкрофта. А он уж не мелочится в таких вещах. Если укладывать младшего брата на больничную койку – то наверняка. С меня сталось бы смыться через окно на второй же день. И плевать, что третий этаж.  
\- Я поговорю с ним.  
Майкрофт ступает в палату. Смотрит на меня, во взгляде одновременно недовольство и… жалость? В жизни не поверю. Ну, или поверю, если в итоге окажется, что его подменили инопланетяне.  
\- Привет, Шерлок. Нет, не пытайся говорить. Ты пролежал без сознания больше недели. Маме я ничего не сказал. И впредь, переходя дорогу, будь осторожен и смотри по сторонам.  
Я закатил глаза. У дорогого старшего брата сегодня, похоже, сбылась одна из фантазий – он читает мне нотации, а я не огрызаюсь. Пока что.  
\- Тебе сделали три операции. Зашили рану на голове, вытащили из груди кусок железа и собрали кости руки.  
Кусок железа? Какой кусок железа?  
\- Надеюсь, ты понимаешь насколько это серьезно и что твое состояние сейчас весьма нестабильно.  
\- Я чудесно себя чувствую… - голос больше похож на скрип.  
\- Чувствуешь? Что ты чувствуешь, Шерлок?  
\- Курить…  
\- Кроме этого.  
Ничего. Кроме этого, ничего не чувствую.  
\- Ты здорово приложился головой и спиной, что дало не слишком хорошие последствия. Теперь тебе не холодно, не жарко и не больно. Тебя резали по живому и не заметили, когда закончилось действие обезболивающего. Ты не реагировал. Никак.  
Никак. Это было наиболее точным словом. Наиболее лаконичным.  
\- Шерлок?  
\- Мне надо подумать.  
Мне надо осознать.

2.

Мне казалось, я пьян. Я потерял ориентацию. Я все видел, мог до всего дотронуться и одновременно ощущал себя как минимум под кайфом.  
Я заново учился ходить. Нет, ноги были в порядке, спина, вроде, тоже, но я мог налететь на дверь, которую четко видел перед собой. Это было странно. О том, чтобы выйти из палаты в полной темноте и речи не шло.   
Вместе с болью, я потерял обоняние. Сначала меня насторожил тот факт, что я не чую запаха больницы. Вообще. Я думал, это временно, что это из-за каких-то препаратов, но вот уже прошло полторы недели и ничего не изменилось.   
Всё лучше и лучше. Как я теперь смогу заниматься расследованиями и химическими опытами, если не могу определить простейший яд по запаху? Полагаться только на слух и зрение было слишком непривычно. Теперь меня со спины огреют битой, и я даже не почувствую.  
Но… кто как не я сможет справиться с этим? Первый в мире детектив, лишенный нюха в прямом смысле.   
Звучит.  
***  
После пяти недель в больнице, меня наконец-то выписали. Все эти дни меня караулили люди Майкрофта. Двое у двери палаты, еще двое ошивались под окнами. Чтобы хоть как-то развлечь меня, мне предоставили ноутбук, и время от времени Лестрейд присылал вопросы по поводу новых дел. Чаще всего это были банальные ограбления и убийства на одну сигарету.  
Курить мне, кстати, запретили. Пришлось перебиваться пластырем.  
На груди остался некрасивый шрам. Правую руку пришлось долго разрабатывать. К счастью, для игры на скрипке, более важна левая. Я уже предвкушал возвращение к себе в квартирку, когда Майкрофт лично сообщил мне, что я уже там не живу, и все мои вещи лежат у него дома.   
\- Тебе нужен постоянный присмотр. Кто-то должен напоминать тебе о постоянной осторожности. Кто-то должен тебя контролировать.  
\- Я не нуждаюсь в контроле.  
\- Более чем нуждаешься. Вот тебе небольшой подарок от меня, - он кинул мне тонкую коробку.  
\- Зачем мне градусник?   
\- Шерлок, некрасиво задавать такие вопросы, даже не распечатав его, - Майкрофт осуждающе поджал губы.  
\- У тебя на лбу написано «надо подарить Шерлоку градусник». Ты думаешь, я буду совать его в каждую чашку кофе, которую собираюсь выпить?  
\- Именно.  
Градусник полетел в открытое окно.   
\- У меня только один вредный младший брат.  
\- Вот именно, младший, а не маленький. Я замечательно смогу сам о себе позаботиться. Это будет замечательным экспериментом! – Я захлопнул чемодан с вещами, которые перекочевали в больницу за эти дни. – Я сейчас же возвращаюсь в свою квартиру!  
\- Вынужден тебя расстроить – её уже снимают другие люди.  
\- Значит, я найду новую!  
Вот же наглость то! Надеюсь, Майкрофту хватило ума забрать из моего жилища ВСЁ, что было на стенах. И череп.  
Особенно череп.

3.

Я знал, что мой брат не глупее меня, только мыслит по-другому. Но чтобы он оказался такой хитрой сволочью…   
Зная, что я не буду жить с ним по своей воле и как только смогу, съеду, и ничто меня не остановит, он лишил меня любого финансирования. Денег, которые я получал за решение дел, хватало только на половину той квартиры, что я присмотрел. Выход был один – найти кого-то, с кем можно было бы поделить её, но была проблема.  
Кто согласится жить с таким, как я?  
Но зато мне было не скучно. Три самоубийства! Три одинаковых самоубийства, трое разных людей. Разгадка этого дела была весьма не очевидной, и это заставляло мою кровь кипеть.   
Я сидел с ноутбуком на коленях и смотрел, как Лестрейд оправдывается перед журналистами. Подключиться к сети видеокамер было проще простого, и теперь я мог наблюдать за всем, что там происходило, не выходя из комнаты и не натыкаясь на брата или прислугу.   
\- Но мы продолжим поиски, должна быть связь…  
Пф. Чушь.   
Так и пишу.  
\- Если вы получили сообщение, игнорируйте его!  
Улыбаюсь.   
До чего же наивные люди… Им говорят то, что они хотят слышать и они верят, радостно и охотно.  
Лестрейд волнуется. Сильно волнуется.  
\- Ситуация неординарная, мы привлекли свои лучшие силы…  
Стоп, я что-то не понял. Меня никто не привлекал к этому расследованию!   
\- Чушь! – снова набираю смс.  
Одна из журналисток делает предположение, что это убийство. Хм, она не так глупа, как остальные. Лестрейд как может, пресекает эту мысль.  
\- Сохранять спокойствие и не сеять панику.  
Чушь, чушь, чушь! Жертвы не сеяли панику. Они просто пошли и приняли яд!   
Снова отправляю сообщение. Много одинаковых журналистам и одно Грегу. Он знает, где меня найти.  
Пусть найдет.  
Мне слишком скучно.

***

Второе место кроме моей ныне бывшей квартирки, где мне всегда было уютно, это морг. Там тихо, стерильно и никто не мешает думать. Ну, разве что Молли, но она редко со мной заговаривает.   
Контроль Майкрофта дошел до той степени, что он требовал у прислуги, чтобы они проверяли, тепло ли я одет. Это при том, что я мог свободно залезть в ванную со льдом и ничего не почувствовать. Но, с другой стороны я не должен был себя выдавать и продолжать казаться людям нормальным.  
Это было задачей, которую я поставил себе сам. Жить, не чувствуя боли и не выдать себя ничем. Чтобы никто не догадался. Я всегда был отличным актером и айкать и морщиться, когда надо, у меня получалось весьма натурально.   
Сейчас же передо мной стояла еще одна задача. Мне вдруг стало интересно, могут ли синяки появляться на теле жертвы уже после смерти? Я целую ночь вертелся, не в силах уснуть, думая над этим.  
Выпросить у Молли труп оказалось проще простого.  
Змейка на пакете с телом немного заедала. Я по привычке потянул воздух носом и замер. Черт.  
\- Насколько свежий?  
\- Только поступил. Шестьдесят семь лет, естественная смерть. Здесь работал, - с готовностью затараторила Молли. – Я знала его, он был славный.   
\- Хорошо, - улыбаюсь. – Сперва поработаем плетью! 

4.

А вот и Джон!  
От автора - нет комментариев - я берусь за другую заявку, ага. 

Я уже почти закончил исследовать второй образец яда, когда дверь открылась и вошел Майк вместе с каким-то невысоким русоволосым мужчиной. Беглого взгляда на него мне хватило, чтобы опознать в нем бывшего военного – слишком уж прямо он держался, а палка наводила на мысль о ранении.   
\- О… тут всё изменилось, - сказал незнакомец, окинув взглядом лабораторию.  
Изменилось? Хм… военный врач. Учился здесь… судя по возрасту, вместе с Майком. Майк привел его сюда, но почему? Я говорил с ним утром, значит… Похоже, мне нашли сожителя.  
\- Ты не представляешь, как, - улыбается Стенфорд. Точно, друзья по учебе.  
\- Майк, можно твой сотовый? Мой сигнал не ловит.  
Вру безбожно.   
\- Городской тебя не устроит?  
\- Предпочитаю смс.  
Да. Предпочитаю смс и ненавижу телефонные звонки. На это у меня две причины – звонят, когда случается что-то важное, чаще плохое, а я предпочитаю, чтобы что-то плохое случалось не с теми, кто знает мой номер, а во-вторых – я визуал и лучше воспринимаю информацию зрительно.   
\- Извини, в плаще свой забыл.  
Идеально.   
\- Хотите мой?- вдруг подает голос друг Майка. – Возьмите.  
\- Хочу. Спасибо.  
Хочешь узнать человека – посмотри на его телефон. Хочешь узнать о человеке всё – дай его телефон мне.   
\- Это Джон Ватсон. Мой друг, - Майк неуверенно кивает, пока я иду за трубкой.  
Телефон у меня в руках и я могу рассказать о Джоне Ватсоне многое, очень многое. Это может напугать его. Но, пожалуй, если он сбежит от меня сразу, будет лучше, чем если исчезнет через неделю, оставив меня наедине с квартплатой.  
\- Афганистан или Ирак?  
Стенфорд начинает довольно улыбаться. Интересно, чему?  
\- Что? – спрашивает Ватсон.  
\- Вы были в Афганистане или Ираке? – я терпелив как никогда.  
\- Афганистан, но простите, как вы…  
Скрипит дверь и я радуюсь отличной возможности улизнуть от ответа.  
\- А, Молли! Кофе. Спасибо.   
Кажется, я что-то пропустил.  
\- Куда помада делась?  
\- Она мне не подходит…  
\- По моему, с помадой было лучше, - делаю глоток кофе. - Сейчас рот… маловат.  
\- Понятно… - если бы я больше разбирался в человеческих чувствах, я бы сказал, что она расстроена.  
Если бы я больше разбирался в человеческих чувствах, я стал бы более, чем гениальным детективом. Но, чего нет, того нет.  
\- Скрипку терпите? – обращаюсь к будущему соседу. Скрипка – это очень важно. Без скрипки я полШерлока.   
\- Простите, что?  
Мне кажется или он немного тугодум. Что странного или непонятного я спросил?  
\- Я играю, когда думаю. Порой молчу по многу дней.   
Не чувствую боли, тепла, холода и запахов. Но это так, мелочи.  
\- Соседям по квартире лучше сразу узнать худшее друг о друге.  
Ватсон молчит. Затем поворачивается к Майку.  
\- Ты сказал ему про меня?  
Еще один. Люди охотнее верят в то, что у меня есть доступ до секретной информации о них, нежели в то, что всё, что мне нужно, написано у них на лбу.  
\- Ни слова.  
\- Тогда кто про квартиру сказал?  
\- Я утром сказал Майку, что трудно подобрать кого-то в долю, - строя логическую цепочку, надеваю пальто. – А после обеда он привел своего друга, только что вернувшегося со службы в Афганистане. Простой вывод.  
\- Как вы узнали про Афганистан?  
До чего же ты тупой, Джон Ватсон! Это же элементарно! Даже объяснять не хочется.   
\- Я приглядел квартирку в центре Лондона. Вдвоем нам цену осилить. Завтра в семь часов вечера. Простите, кажется, я забыл в морге свою плеть.  
\- И все?  
\- Вы про что? – замираю у двери.  
\- Только встретились и уже пойдем смотреть квартиру?  
Пф, такое чувство, будто я его к алтарю вести собрался.  
\- Что-то смущает?  
\- Мы ведь ничего не знаем – ни имя друг друга, ни место встречи.  
Ну, не мы. Я-то всё чудесно знаю.  
\- Я знаю, что вы военный врач, служивший в Афганистане, у вас есть старший брат, который беспокоится о вас, но вы не просите его о помощи, потому что он алкоголик. Видимо, поэтому он недавно расстался с женой. Психотерапевт считает вашу хромоту психосоматической. К сожалению, он прав. Этого на первых порах хватит…  
Снова иду к выходу, довольный собой. Люблю ставить людей в неудобное положение.  
\- Имя – Шерлок Холмс, адрес – Бейкер-стрит, 221б. Пока!  
Закрывая дверь, я прищемил себе палец. Впервые мое нынешнее состояние принесло мне пользу. Если бы я скривился или начал ойкать, эффектный уход был бы безнадежно испорчен.  
Надо бы сообщить Майкрофту радостную весть. Я съезжаю!

5.

Атата, товарищи. Скоро тут будет бета. Она, как бы, есть, но до октября её нет. Так-то.

Сказать, что Майкрофт был не рад – не сказать ничего. Всё время, пока я собирал вещи, он стоял, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку, и скептически наблюдал за моими действиями. Весь его вид демонстрировал, насколько он умный и насколько я глупый. Да-да, он, старший брат, обо мне беспокоится, а я чуть ли не с криками убегаю от его опеки под пули. И не меньше.  
\- Где ты взял деньги на оплату жилья?  
\- Нигде. Я нашел соседа.  
\- Кто согласится с тобой жить?  
\- Есть человек.  
\- Не думаю, что он согласится вместо меня проверять температуру твоего кофе.  
\- Он ничего не знает. И не узнает.  
\- Тогда это твое дело, - Майкрофт кинул мне знакомую коробку.  
\- И только мое.  
Градусник полетел в окно.  
\- Я сам замечательно справлюсь. Завтра в семь вечера мы с ним встречаемся, вещи я перевезу уже сегодня.  
\- А вдруг он не согласится?   
\- Согласится. Ему интересно, и это - главное.  
Я бережно упаковал череп в коробку с пенопластовой крошкой. Куда же без него?  
\- А как же твое последнее дело?   
Кстати, о последнем деле!  
\- Что ты пишешь?  
\- Смс своему будущему соседу.  
Потому что у подозреваемого по имени Гарри есть зеленая лестница. А если он еще и пьет, то всё становится на свои места. Алкоголь может без проблем подтолкнуть человека на убийство. Но если это не тот Гарри… что ж, попытка не пытка.  
\- Шерлок, я знаю, насколько ты асоциален. Вы не протянете в одном доме и месяца.  
\- Спорим?  
\- На что?  
\- Спорим, что протянем? Если я выиграю, ты перестаешь изображать из себя наседку.  
\- По рукам, - Майкрофт уверен в своей победе, как никогда.  
\- Посмотрим, - укладываю последние бумаги в чемодан, закрываю его и выхожу прочь. На улице теперь даже солнце по-другому светит.   
Таксист грузит багаж в машину, а я уже предвкушаю, как буду раскладывать книжки по полкам. В книжках обязательно должен быть порядок. Странный, понятный только мне, но порядок. А череп я положу на камин, там ему самое место.   
\- Сэр, это Ваше, - один из охранников Майкрофта вручает мне уже порядком помятую коробку.  
\- Забери себе. Дарю.

***

С миссис Хадсон я познакомился полгода назад. Её муж работал в Америке в довольно крупной компании и отличался редкостными расистскими наклонностями. До того момента, как я взялся за это дело, он убил пять негров. Суд хотел признать его сумасшедшим, но я смог доказать, что действия его были продуманы, и, в итоге, его казнили.  
Пожилая шотландка встретила меня радостно и показала квартиру. Что ж, уютно, просторно. Мне здесь определенно нравилось. Лучшего места и найти было нельзя, а уж такой шанс сбежать с Пэлл-Мэлл упускать не стоило ни в коем случае.   
Впереди у меня была ночь, чтобы разложить вещи. Я планировал разобрать все вещи, но меня хватило только на книги. Остальное всё осталось лежать в ящиках и чемоданах, но меня это не особо волновало. Я вытащил пробирки и принялся раскладывать их на кухонном столе.   
Из первой квартиры, которую я нашел, меня вытолкали сразу же, как только услышали, что я увлекаюсь химическими опытами. За вторую подняли цену вдвое, узнав, что я играю на скрипке. Третья оказалась в состоянии настолько ужасном, что я ушел оттуда сам, даже не спросив цену.  
На четвертой мне улыбнулась удача, и миссис Хадсон даже согласилась сделать мне немалую скидку, что было более, чем отлично.   
Пройдет много времени, пока я не притрусь под это жилище, а оно не притрется под меня. Мне всегда люди и дома казались похожими на части конструктора, и, когда прежде незнакомых людей бросают в одно помещение, все их острые углы и несовпадающие стороны должны стереться, дабы они могли жить спокойно.  
Мы с Майкрофтом были двумя деталями из разных материалов, и притереться не могли ни в коем случае. Один рано или поздно разломал бы второго. И как мы только дом не разрушили, пока были маленькие?  
Задумавшись, я неосторожно капнул кислотой на руку. Черт.  
Засыпаю её содой, обезвреживая. Боли нет, но надо быть осторожным. Всегда и всюду.  
***  
Я был прав в своем предположении, что Ватсон согласится со мной жить. Он весьма скептически осмотрел квартиру, захламленный кухонный стол и предложил убраться. По-моему же, в комнате и так было довольно чисто, а главное, всё было более-менее легко найти. Правда, уже холодало и не мешало бы растопить камин, но этим можно было заняться ближе к вечеру.   
«Смотрины» прервал Лестрейд. Четвертое самоубийство или, если следовать моей логике, убийство, да еще с запиской.  
Не знаю, что заставило меня взять с собой Ватсона. Обычно я работаю один и предпочитаю, чтобы никто не путался под ногами. А тут вдруг захотелось взять его с собой. Хотя, может, он со своим нюхом заметит то, чего не замечу я?   
Как я и ожидал, в такси начались расспросы. На долю секунды мне показалось, что он согласился на все лишь потому, что хотел узнать ответы на свои вопросы? Вполне возможно.  
\- Кто Вы и чем занимаетесь?  
\- Как Вы считаете?  
\- Я сказал бы, Вы - частный детектив…  
\- Но…  
\- Полиция не пользуется услугами частных детективов.   
\- Я - консультирующий детектив, - говорю с гордостью в голосе. – Первый в мире. Я изобрел эту работу.  
\- В чем её суть?  
Ну разве так сложно просто подумать?  
\- В том, когда полицейские заходят в тупик, они идут ко мне.  
\- Полиция идет к любителю?   
Ах, к любителю…  
\- Помните, при первой встрече я сказал: «Афганистан или Ирак?» Вы очень удивились.   
\- Да, но как Вы узна…  
\- Не узнал, а увидел. Стрижка и выправка военного, - я прикрыл глаза, вспоминая свои рассуждения в тот момент. – И в первой же фразе подсказка. Учился в Бартсе. То есть, очевидно, военврач. Загорелое лицо и кисти рук. Были за границей, но не загорали. Войдя, сильно хромали, но стул не попросили, стояли, словно забыли о ноге. Выходит, боль психосоматическая, значит, обстоятельства ранения травмируют, то есть рана получена в бою. Боевое ранение, загар – Ирак или Афганистан.   
\- А на счет психотерапевта?  
\- Психосоматика предполагает психотерапевта.  
Добивать или не добивать? Ай, ладно, пусть уже восхищается по полной программе.   
\- Теперь о Вашем брате. Телефон, с выходом в интернет, с плеером, а квартиру в одиночку не потянете. Значит, подарок. Много царапин, лежал в одном кармане с ключами и мелочью. Вы не тот, кто будет так обращаться с предметом роскоши. Выходит, это предыдущий владелец. Остальное просто. Гарри Ватсон – член семьи, вручивший вам свой телефон. Не берем отца – вещь молодежная. Возможно, кузен, но вы – герой войны, которому негде поселиться. Едва ли у вас большая семья, значит - только близкие. Вывод: брат.   
Клара. Кто это, Клара? Три поцелуя – романтические чувства. Дорогой телефон – не подружка, а супруга. Подарок совсем недавний, модели всего полгода, - верчу телефон в руках. – Брак в опасности – полгода и всё рухнуло. Брось она его, он оставил бы телефон себе. Сантименты. Но он избавился от него, отдал его Вам. Он хочет поддерживать связь. Вы подбирали дешевую квартиру, не обращались к брату за помощью. Значит, у Вас проблемы. Может быть, Вы любите его жену, но может быть, он пьет.   
\- Как… это… возможно?  
По тону Ватсона я понимаю, что всё в точку.  
Возможно еще и не такое, и то ли еще будет, если он будет водить со мной знакомство дальше.   
\- Узнать про чье-то пьянство…  
\- Выстрел наугад, но в точку. Посмотрите, на гнездо для зарядного, оно всё исцарапано. Он вставлял туда шнур, а руки у него дрожали. У трезвенников таких повреждений на телефонах не бывает. Так что Вы были правы.  
\- Я был прав? По поводу чего?  
\- Полиция не ходит к любителям.   
Я – профессионал. И скоро весь мир запомнит это, как дважды два!

6.

Обычно отношения между людьми развиваются постепенно. Сначала это чужие люди, затем знакомые, затем друзья, затем лучшие друзья. Иногда любовники.   
Почему-то у меня никогда не бывает стандартных человеческих отношений. У меня есть мать, которую я боюсь, брат, который для меня хуже врага, и сосед по квартире, свои чувства к которому я никак не могу осмыслить. Странная загадка, не поддающаяся решению. Загадка, в которой очень сложно проследить логику. Порой мне кажется, что её и нету там вовсе.   
Раньше мы обращались друг к другу только на «Вы», он считал меня ненормальным, а я его - идиотом. Затем я привык. Это был уже более-менее знакомый мне идиот, не столь раздражающий, как другие.  
А затем был Майкрофт. И выстрел.  
Отказать Майкрофту не так просто, как кажется. Брат всегда умел убеждать, выискивать нужные аспекты, на которые можно надавить, заставив человека делать то, что нужно ему. Майкрофт – это я, разбирающийся в струнах человеческой души.   
Я не знаю, о чем точно они говорили, знаю лишь то, что Джону предлагали деньги. Деньги, которые для него не лишние. Зная Майкрофта, сумма была не маленькая. И он отказался. Ради чего? Мы были знакомы всего день. Можно ли считать это началом чего-то?   
Выстрел. Джон убил человека из-за меня. Он убил человека ради меня. Он убил человека, чтобы я мог жить.  
Вечером после происшествия мы сидели в китайском ресторанчике и говорили обо всем и ни о чем. Впервые с момента нашей встречи оба смеялись. И хоть особого повода для смеха не было, мне всё равно было странно легко на душе.  
Тогда-то мы и перешли на «ты».  
\- Как ты можешь это есть? Оно же горячее, как не знаю что! – Джон пытался есть китайскими палочками, но получалось у него из рук вон плохо.  
\- У меня уже остыло, - выкрутился я. – Это тебе так повезло.  
\- Вот же… китайцы. Не хотел бы я иметь с ними дело.  
\- Это своеобразные люди, их просто надо понять.  
\- Я не могу понять тех, кто может есть этими… - Ватсон взмахнул бамбуковыми палочками.  
\- Ты неправильно их держишь, смотри как надо, - я попытался объяснить.  
\- Вот тебя я тоже не понимаю! – Джон смешно нахмурился, и я снова не смог сдержаться смеха. Так хорошо мне не было очень давно. 

*** 

Я всегда любил одиночество. Когда ты один – никто не тормозит тебя, никто не задерживает, никто не мешает. Будучи ребенком, я сбегал ото всех и прятался в лесу, что начинался сразу за оградой дома. Помнится, Майкрофт подолгу искал меня, пока я сидел на какой-нибудь ветке, целиком и полностью уйдя в себя. Другим моим убежищем была библиотека. Запах книжной пыли дурманил и побуждал к размышлениям. Среди книг я чувствовал себя, как рыба в воде.  
Я всегда окружал себя книгами. Среди того изобилия печатных изданий, что находятся на Бейкер–стрит, 221б, я прочитал примерно треть, не больше, но видя вокруг себя полки с книгами, я чувствовал себя дома, на своем месте. Там, где должен быть всегда.  
Теперь к книгам присоединился Джон. Влился в мое окружение, словно так и надо, и я впервые назвал кого-то другом. Дружба оказалась странным явлением, не похожим на то, что обычно описывают в разных историях.  
Я стоял под душем и думал. Отрегулировать воду было невозможно – я ощущал, как она стекает по мне, но не ощущал её температуры. Да и это было неважным. Главное, я мог расслабиться и размышлять о своем, упершись лбом в кафель. Ночная беготня вымотала меня полностью, я спал около двух часов, но загадка была решена, и это поднимало мне настроение.  
\- Шерлок! – Джон хлопнул дверью.   
Сквозь шум воды я услышал, как что-то брякнуло, и Ватсон коротко ругнулся.  
\- Шерлок! Ты в ванной? На соседней улице трубу с горячей водой прорвало, её отключить должны были! Шерлок?  
Горячая вода… умм?  
\- Шерлок… Шерлок!  
Джон подскочил к душевой, выкрутил краны с водой, схватил первое попавшееся полотенце и накинул на меня.   
\- Шерлок, ты почти синий! Ты что, настолько задумался, что не заметил, как ледяная вода пошла?!  
\- Наверное…  
Меня выволокли из ванной и сгрузили на диван. Невесть откуда взялся плед, за ним одеяло. Меня укрыли всем, чем только можно и вручили чашку с чаем.  
\- Ты же простудишься! – не унимался Джон.  
\- Не страшно.  
Ладонь легла мне на лоб, и мне вдруг захотелось, чтобы он её не убирал. Никогда.  
\- У тебя температура. Я сейчас таблетки принесу. Шерлок, ты меня в гроб загонишь.  
Ватсон громыхает аптечкой, а я сижу и улыбаюсь. Обычно заботу о себе я принимаю в штыки. Забота Майкрофта жесткая, похожая на приказ. Забота Молли неуверенная, почти призрачная.  
Забота Джона теплая и ужасно приятная. И только для меня.   
На душе делается спокойно от осознания этого, и я проваливаюсь в сон.

7.

даешь флафф в следующей части?

Больше всего это напоминало подвал или канализацию. Стены, сложенные из красного кирпича, пол в тон. Неприятный желтоватый свет. Я бреду коридором вперед, по щиколотки в холодной воде. Я слышу голос.  
\- Каждому дано по его силам и возможностям.  
Вода теплеет. Свет делается чуть ярче.  
\- Каждому дано по его силам и возможностям.  
Коридор раздваивается. Налево проход закрыт решеткой. Я толкаю её, и она со скрипом открывается. На руках у меня остаются ржавые пятна.   
Над водой подымается пар. Она всё горячее и горячее. Еще немного и я вижу огромный резервуар с бурлящим кипятком. Дышать трудно – воздух спертый, в подвале ужасно душно.  
\- Каждому дано по его силам и возможностям.

***

Я проваливаюсь в темноту, барахтаюсь в ней, как выброшенная на берег рыбина. Мне кажется, что рядом кто-то есть, протяни руку – и коснешься.  
\- Как он?  
\- Всё еще плохо.  
\- Может в больницу?  
\- Я врач. Я сам справлюсь.  
Я снова в подвале. Обливаюсь потом, кожа покраснела, температура всё повышается, кажется, даже стены раскалились и теперь еще краснее, чем раньше. Вытащите меня отсюда. Джон, забери меня отсюда.

***

\- Шерлок…  
Игла прокалывает кожу. Не больно, но ощущение стали внутри яркое, как никогда.

*** 

\- Шерлок…  
С огромным усилием открываю глаза. Джон осунулся, под глазами залегли тени.

*** 

\- Шерлок…  
Джон слабо улыбается.  
Я нахожу свое состояние весьма интересным. Горло не болит, но словно кто-то сдавил его. Голова тяжелая, а тело будто разобрали на части.   
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Странно, - скриплю.  
\- Пообещай мне больше не лезть под ледяной душ.  
\- Обещаю. Ты сам мне будешь его регулировать.  
Я ждал любой другой реакции, но Джон только кивнул.  
\- Согласен.  
\- Сколько я так провалялся?  
\- Четыре дня.   
Закатываю глаза. Целых четыре дня коту под хвост.   
Я укрыт тремя одеялами и пледом (а плед-то зачем?). Давно немытые волосы неприятно облепили лицо. Слева от меня строй лекарств на тумбочке. Антибиотики, несколько ампул, названия на которых я не могу разобрать.   
Джон тяжело вздыхает. Похоже, он не спал все эти дни.  
\- Ну ты меня и напугал. То повторял, как заведенный: «холодно, холодно», то просто метался. Лестрейд приходил. Я его отправил куда подальше, - Ватсон минуту помолчал. – Тебе надо поспать.  
\- Я достаточно спал, - сиплю возмущенно.  
\- Ты бредил. Тебе нужен спокойный сон. Верь мне, я врач.  
\- Ладно. Но с одним условием.  
Я не знаю, почему говорю это.  
\- Останься здесь.  
\- Хорошо, - Джон поправляет одеяло. – Спи.

*** 

Майкрофт всегда умел отличиться. В школе ли, в университете, в семье. В пику мне он всегда был идеальным старшим сыном – хорошо учился, не расстраивал родителей.  
Не болел.  
Моя бабка по отцовской линии всегда ходила с ингалятором в кармане. Мать довольно часто страдала мигренью. Отец имел проблемы с позвоночником.  
Мне же досталась склонность к заболеванию дыхательных путей. Сколько себя помню, шею мне заматывали шарфом, следили, чтобы был тепло одет даже тогда, когда остальные дети бегали уже нараспашку. Из бунтарского чувства я начал курить в пятнадцатилетнем возрасте, что в итоге здоровья мне не добавило.  
Майкрофт же не болел. Ни после того, как искупался в ледяной воде, вытаскивая меня. Ни после того, как в школе весь его класс слег с гриппом. Сколько я себя помню, единственной его проблемой со здоровьем было редкое похмелье.   
Порой мне казалось, что он заговоренный.  
Сейчас же я лежал и проклинал свою дурную наследственность. Не иначе, как гены бабушки Элли подарили мне возможность каждый раз, когда я простывал, наслаждаться обширным бронхитом. Я лежал, обнимая грелку, и надрывно кашлял.   
Джон, получив возможность царствовать в доме, начал подстраивать его под себя – исподволь, почти незаметно. На полке появилась статуэтка. Книжки поменяли свое расположение. Все мои пробирки обрели ящик и покоились в углу. Квартира на Бейкер-стрит становилась всё более ДжоноВатсоновской, и самое жуткое, что мне это нравилось.   
Пока я валялся в бреду, он перетащил меня в мою комнату. Стоило огромных трудов выбить право основаться внизу на диване. Теперь же я сидел, тщательно укрытый и обложенный подушками, и пытался добиться еще одного блага цивилизации.  
\- Джоооон.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ну Джооооон.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ну дааааай.  
\- Нет.  
\- Пожааааалуйста.  
\- Нет.  
\- Почемуууу?  
\- Потому что больным людям нельзя пользоваться ноутбуками. Тебе нужен покой и отдых. И таблетки, которые ты старательно прячешь под диван.  
Я надулся и состроил обиженного. Это длилось уже полдня. Мне было скучно, ужасно скучно. Мне не хватало новой информации, не хватало разговоров, беготни, преступлений, расследований. Не хватало моей привычной жизни. А теперь мне еще и ноутбук не дают.  
\- Джооон.   
\- Что?  
\- Что ты читаешь?  
\- Книжку.  
\- Какую?  
\- Терри Пратчетта.  
\- Не слышал о таком. Наверное там нет ничего о преступлениях.  
\- Ну, не особо.  
\- Джон.  
\- Мм?  
\- Почитай мне вслух.   
Я жду отказа или даже посыла к черту, но Ватсон подымается из кресла и садится рядом со мной. Книжка в его руках черная, с белой полоской имени автора и короткого названия, которое я не могу разобрать.  
\- В почве этой холмистой, обрывистой местности присутствовало нечто магическое, - начал Джон. Я подполз ближе и положил голову ему на плечо, заглядывая в книгу. - Об этом явно свидетельствовал странный оттенок, присущий произрастающим здесь растениям. Именно поэтому местность назвали Краем Октариновой Травы. Другим свидетельством "намагиченности" почвы служил тот факт, что это был один из немногих районов Плоского мира, где произрастают особые виды растений, приносящие обратнолетний урожай. Плодоносящие обратным образом злаки растут во времени задом наперед. Вы сеете семя в этом году, а оно прорастает в прошлом. Семейство Мора специализировалось на перегонке вин из обратнолетнего винограда. Эти вина, обладающие необыкновенной силой, пользовались большой популярностью у предсказателей, поскольку давали возможность увидеть  
будущее. Единственная неувязочка заключалась в том, что похмелье наступало  
утром накануне. Чтобы преодолеть его, ничего не оставалось, кроме как  
надраться в доску.   
Голос читающего Джона прибрел странную тональность – стал немного ниже и, вроде, бархатистее. Его было приятно слушать, чем я и занялся.  
\- В равной степени неловко чувствовала себя и семья Мора, поскольку младший сын относился к наследственному ремеслу крайне несерьезно, а степень его таланта к выращиванию садовых культур была примерно такой же, как у морской звезды. Не то чтобы от него вовсе не было никакого толку - просто его стремление помогать смутно отдавало жизнерадостной готовностью бодрого недоумка, из кожи вон лезущего, лишь бы помочь "взрослым дядям". В результате серьезные мужчины научились бояться его помощи, как огня.  
Казалось, он является источником какой-то заразы, возможно даже смертельной. Мор был высок, рыжеволос и весь обляпан веснушками. В дополнение к этим  
особенностям, своим телом он управлял лишь чисто условно. Да и как можно управлять штуковиной, состоящей из одних колен? В данный конкретный день эта "штуковина" во весь опор неслась по полю, размахивая руками и вопя во всю глотку. Отец и дядя Мора наблюдали сию неутешительную картину, стоя на высокой каменной стене.  
\- Что у меня не укладывается в голове, - произнес отец (которого звали Лезек), - так это то, что птицы даже не улетают. Я бы непременно улетел, если бы увидел, что в моем направлении движется такой ужас.  
\- Как книжка называется? – перебил я Ватсона.  
\- Мор, ученик Смерти.  
\- Хм. Её следовало бы назвать «Шерлок, воспоминания о детстве». Взрослые жутко боялись моей помощи, - я хихикнул.  
Джон продолжил чтение и я твердо решил, что, когда у меня перестанут болеть глаза, я обязательно пересмотрю, какие книги у меня в наличии. Оказывается, среди них можно откопать что-то более интересное, нежели справочник судмедэксперта.  
\- Шерлок?  
\- Мм?   
\- Ты уже почти спишь.  
\- Я думаю.  
\- О чем?  
\- Почему зубы у людей так точно подогнаны один к другому.

8.

Обычно я ненавижу болеть. Может потому, что обычно тот факт, что я простыл, сопровождался читающим мне нотации Майкрофтом и другими не слишком приятными факторами вроде горьких таблеток и запрета ходить курить на балкон, так как там меня наверняка ожидают злостные холодные сквозняки, так и норовящие сделать меня еще более «хилым и несчастным».  
На этот раз всё было по-другому. Вернее, всё было так же, но я воспринимал всё это почти радостно. И колючие шерстяные носки, которые Джон раздобыл невесть где, и шарф, грозящий меня удавить, и те же горькие таблетки. Ватсон ворчал не меньше Майкрофта, но ворчание его было даже приятным. Сам факт, что грозный ветеран-афганец заботится обо мне, заставлял меня чуть ли не мурлыкать по-кошачьи.   
Если честно, я не узнавал сам себя, и это было странно втройне. Я заметил, что хочу каждый вечер слушать Джонов мерный голос, когда он читает вслух Пратчетта, и всякий раз подбирался к нему всё ближе, пока в один прекрасный момент не уснул, уронив голову ему на плечо. Спустя несколько часов я проснулся и обнаружил, что за это время Ватсон не сдвинулся, чтобы не тревожить меня.  
Джон пытался казаться недовольным, укорял меня за то, что уже прошло больше недели, а я всё еще «похож на Франкенштейна», но я спиной чувствовал, что он абсолютно не против исполнять роль моего личного врача.  
Лестрейд пришел во вторник, принеся с собой первый снежок на плечах. Инспектор держал в руках папку с бумагами и был явно в хорошем настроении.  
\- Эхэй, Шерлок, скверно выглядишь!  
\- Збазибо, - я кивнул, не выпуская из зубов градусник.  
\- Как настроение?  
\- Чудезно.  
\- А я тебе вот дело принес развлечься, - Лестрейд помахал папкой. – В прошлый раз, как я заходил, ты еще в бреду метался. Что-то говорил о «каждому что-то там».   
Я скривился.  
\- Да ты не волнуйся, мало ли что тебе там прибредилось. Мне вот на днях приснилось, что я с динозаврами воевал, - инспектор хмыкнул.  
Я закатил глаза. Динозавры. Э оно как.  
Градусник показывал 37 и 8. Словно почуяв это, в гостиную влетел Джон.  
\- Лестрейд, вы дверь закрыли?!  
\- Эм…- инспектор обернулся. – Закрыл.  
\- Ваше счастье… - Ватсон покачал головой и отобрал у меня термометр. – Шерлок, таблетки.   
Я послушно принялся рыться в коробках, которые примостились на стуле рядом с диваном. Не далее, как вчера Ватсон выгреб из-под моего «ложа» внушительное количество медикаментов, в сердцах влепил подзатыльник, а потом долго извинялся. Да и сам я вдруг почувствовал себя последней сволочью.   
\- У вас тут прямо семейная идиллия.  
\- Мы не пара! – вспыхнул Джон. Я не отреагировал на это заявление никак.   
Лестрейд пару минут еще потоптался на пороге, понял, что его особо никто праздновать не будет, и ушел, сославшись на срочные дела. Как только за ним захлопнулась дверь, я вцепился в папку, как голодающий в кусок хлеба.  
Папка была полна фотографий, вырезок из газет и исписанных синей ручкой листов. Разложив их по всему дивану, я попытался вникнуть в суть дела.  
Несколько недель назад умер известный художник. Инфаркт в собственной мастерской. Спустя некоторое время всплыла его последняя картина, которую он заканчивал в большой спешке. Проблема – картин было две, и лишь одна могла быть подлинной.   
Я внимательно рассмотрел снимки картин. Обе были практически идентичны и не выбивались из стиля автора. Краски на обeих одинаковые, написаны примерно в одно время. Уж это сложнее, чем отличить трехсотлетнее полотно от прошлогоднего.   
Прочитав заключение экспертов, в котором они вещали, что с помощью анализов подлинник не обнаружить, а во время работы творец всегда закрывался в мастерской и никого к себе не подпускал, что исключило возможность определить его с помощью того, кто видел процесс работы.   
Я предпочел бы расследовать убийство. Там более понятен мотив, причины, последствия и всё остальное. Это не две картины, в которых я паршиво разбираюсь. Моя отрасль искусства – музыка. Вот там я всегда определю дилетантизм от профессионализма.

*** 

Я лежал, удобно примостив голову на подушке, которая в свою очередь упиралась в Джона, который что-то писал в блокноте и рассматривал фотографии. В какой раз? В сотый? В трехсотый? А, неважно, я всё равно казался себе бараном, который стучит рогами в закрытые ворота. Картины. Может этот художник нарисовал обе? Одновременно. Ну или… блин. Не знаю. Ненавижу не знать. Я даже не могу осмотреть его мастерскую. Зачем было поручать мне именно это дело? Неужто у Лестрейда не нашлось мало-мальски загадочного убийства, ну или маньяка. На худой конец кража! Я уже согласен на всё.  
Художник смотрел на меня с фотографии и, казалось, гадко ухмылялся. В руках у него были кисти и палитра.  
Ммм.  
Скучно. Скучно и непонятно. И неинтересно даже.   
Я повернулся, расправил одеяло, и принялся следить за Ватсоном. Тот увлеченно покрывал тетрадный лист мелкими буквами. Список покупок? Слова выстраивались ровным строем, рука скользила слева направо, иногда смазывая текст – ручка была явно не самой лучшей.  
Я замер. А что если?  
Так и есть. Я еще раз рассмотрел фотографию художника. Левша. ЛЕВША! Если он писал, то писал как и все, но рисовать он мог начинать с любой стороны, а значит справа налево ему было бы удобнее…  
\- Джон! – я соскочил с дивана. – Ты гений!   
От переизбытка чувств я сжал ничего не понимающего доктора в объятьях и поцеловал в щеку.  
\- Справа налево! Если это так, то это должно быть заметно! Направление мазков или еще что-то. Что бы я без тебя делал?   
Я метнулся к ноутбуку и принялся писать Лестрейду сообщение. Быстро набирая текст, я, казалось, чувствовал взгляд мне в спину. Растерянный и почему-то теплый взгляд.

9.

Я знал, что это рано или поздно произойдет. Я выдам себя и сам этого не замечу. Сплохую, упущу какую-то мелочь, и это заметят. В конце концов, я не знаю, насколько горяча пища, которую я ем, насколько холодна вода в душе. Насколько сильно я уколол палец.   
Я ждал и одновременно боялся того, момента, когда кто-то – Джон, Лестрейд, Донован, миссис Хадсон, кто угодно – скажет: «Шерлок, ты ужасен, более чем всегда». И будет прав, люди считают чудовищами всех, кто выглядит как человек, но им не является. А я всё более и более не человек, и это пугает. Раньше я считал, что «человек» - понятие серое, обыденное, слишком уж много тех, кого можно так назвать. Я считал себя выше этого понятия, умнее, лучше, талантливее. Уникальней. И вот, мечта сбылась, и мне, впервые за долгое время, действительно страшно.  
Я ждал момента своего разоблачения, затаив дыхание, как убийца, который ждет своей поимки – зная, что это неизбежно, втянув голову в плечи и одновременно желая, чтобы это произошло. Яркий, ненормальный момент триумфа того, кого не принято восхвалять.   
\- Шерлок…  
Я запрокинул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Джона. Перевернутый Ватсон смотрел на меня внимательно, и вместе с тем, настороженно.  
\- Ты не мог бы… сесть сюда, - он кивнул на место на диване рядом с собой. – Я хотел бы с тобой поговорить.  
На негнущихся ногах, я подошел к нему и сел рядом. Сердце начало стучать быстрее.  
\- Шерлок… объясни мне, что с тобой происходит?  
Потрачено.  
\- Что именно? – вопреки всему, мой голос не дрожит.  
\- Всё. – Джон сжимает кулак. Ему было непросто решиться на этот разговор. – Ты… порой странно себя ведешь. Тот случай с душем… на той неделе ты провонял всю квартиру сероводородом и даже не заметил этого, хотя, по-моему, запах убойный. Десять минут назад ты опрокинул в себя чашку только что кипевшего кофе залпом.   
Я втянул голову в плечи.   
\- Объясни мне, что с тобой происходит.  
\- Я не уверен, что ты хочешь это знать.  
\- Поверь, хочу.  
\- Ладно. – Я вздохнул. – Я не чувствую ни холода, ни тепла. Я не чувствую боли. Не ощущаю запахов. Тогда в душе я не ощущал температуры воды. Я могу сжевать кусок льда. Могу выпить стакан кипятка, и моя глотка вздуется волдырями. Могу пригвоздить ножом руку к столу…- я кинул короткий взгляд на Джона. – Я не удивлюсь, если ты захочешь съехать после этого.  
Джон замер, смотря в одну точку. Я ждал чего угодно, от обвинений до отвращения. Чего угодно.  
Я стратил.  
Game over.  
Джону Ватсону нужен более нормальный сосед по квартире.  
\- Ты ведь не всегда был таким, - то ли спрашивая, то ли утверждая, сказал Джон. – Совсем недавно.  
\- Почему ты так решил?   
\- Ты всякий раз вдыхаешь пар, который поднимается над кофе.   
Я едва улыбнулся. Живя со мной, Джон, хоть и немного, но научился подмечать детали.  
\- Мне ужасно не хватает этого запаха.   
Я расстегнул рубашку, демонстрируя шрам на груди справа.   
\- Я попал в аварию за полтора месяца до знакомства с тобой. Меня сбила машина. Я лежал в луже своей крови и ждал, когда придет боль, но она так и не пришла. И я… никак к этому не привыкну.  
Я замолчал.  
Только что я признался себе в том, о чем даже думать не хотел.   
Я никогда не привыкну. Не смирюсь. Буду всё больше и больше считать себя уродом и чудовищем, пока в один прекрасный момент не сигану с крыши. Больно не будет.   
Скрипнул диван. Сильная рука дернула меня на себя и я упал на грудь Джона. Впервые за долгое время меня кто-то обнял.  
\- Всё будет хорошо, Шерлок. 

*** 

Майкрофт в приказной форме требовал, чтобы я даже сахар в кофе размешивал градусником. Долгое время, пока я лежал в больнице, он придумывал множество правил, которым я должен был следовать. Основное было: «Осторожность, осторожность и еще раз осторожность!». Всякий раз, когда я слышал о правилах, я стремился нарушить их, если они были глупыми. Почти все правила Майкрофта были такими.   
Майкрофт привык ломать. Джон действовал другим путем. Он медленно, незаметно разогревал и гнул в нужную сторону. Просил так, что я не мог отказать. Измеришь температуру кофе сам, пока меня не будет? Хорошо. В другое время я всегда мог попросить чашку с напитком и быть уверенным, что мне не подсунут вчерашний.   
Я верил. Верил, впервые в жизни, целиком и безоговорочно. Помнится, в семь лет Майкрофт попросил, чтобы я закрыл глаза и шел на его голос. Я убежал, лишь бы не делать этого. Мне казалось, что брат обязательно поведет меня прямо лбом в дерево. Выскажи вдруг Джон такую же просьбу, я пошел бы. С закрытыми глазами. Хоть на край света.  
Я доверил свою жизнь Джону Ватсону. Не понимая, почему – ни логика, ни дедукция не могли помочь с понимаем.   
И мне это нравилось. 

10.

Мориарти. Впервые я услышал это имя от кэбмена. Таинственный Мориарти, хитрый, умный. Идеальный преступник для неидеального детектива. Мы встретились в бассейне, и я почти был убит. Интересно, как бы отреагировал злодей, если бы я получил пулю в живот. Или в плечо. Если бы это произошло, я разыграл бы отличный спектакль, и, пожалуй, оставил бы Джима заикой до конца жизни. Но не судьба.   
Мы с Джоном сидели на кафельном полу, привалившись друг к другу. Буквально минуту назад мы были на волоске от смерти.  
Staying alive.  
Остаться в живых. Наверное, звонки на телефон Мориарти уже не раз спасали кому-то жизнь. Такая себе ирония: «У Мориарти звонит телефон – вы остаетесь в живых». Символично.  
\- Джон, мы живы, - шепчу я.  
Ватсон начинает истерично хихикать, я вторю ему, и уже буквально через минуту мы хохочем во весь голос. Наш смех, отбиваясь от стен, порождает жуткое эхо.   
\- Живы… это…. Просто невероятно… - от переизбытка чувств Джон сжал меня в объятьях. Вырываться я не стал.  
\- Ты меня так больше не пугай, а?  
\- Как?  
\- Ну, представь, я отправляю Мориарти сообщение, что жду его в полночь в бассейне. Прихожу сюда и вижу тебя. «Вот это поворот, да Шерлок?» У меня сердце в пятки ушло! «Такого ты не ждал, да?» Я было, грешным делом подумал, что ты и есть Мориарти. Не сразу заметил наушник.  
\- А что, если бы и так?  
\- Было бы странно, что Мориарти заставлял меня не снимать пальто, когда у нас в квартире стекла из окон повылетали. И… убить тебя я бы не смог.   
\- Они меня у дома Сары повязали и притащили сюда. Сказали, что от меня зависит твоя жизнь. И… я за неё боялся больше, чем за свою.   
\- Почему?  
\- Как бы тебе это объяснить… - Джон на минуту замолчал. – Я… ты мой друг, даже больше чем друг, и… Шерлок?  
\- А? – Я повернулся и тут же был пойман.  
Одна рука зарылась мне в волосы, притягивая, вторая легла на плечо. Я хотел что-то сказать, но не успел – рот мне закрыли поцелуем.  
Первым поцелуем в моей жизни. Первый поцелуй вечного девственника Шерлока Холмса. Первый поцелуй, который рядом с тем фактом, что нас могли убить, был чем-то странным, внеземным. И, о боги, мне понравилось.  
\- Шерлок, я… - прошептал Джон отстранившись. – Прости…  
\- Не надо просить прощения.  
Что-то в моей загубленной жизни вдруг стало на место и на сердце стало теплее. Я обессилено уткнулся носом в плечо Джона и вдруг почуял едва уловимый запах кофе.

11.

Я лежал на диване и делал вид, что сплю. Иногда я действительно проваливался в сон. Мне снилось, что я лежу на диване и делаю вид, что сплю.   
Сон разума порождает чудовищ.  
Мой разум не спал никогда, но чудовищ хватало.  
Тогда, в бассейне, я на несколько мгновений почувствовал запах кофе. Наваждение исчезло, чтобы снова настигнуть меня уже дома на целых пять минут. И снова развеяться на два дня.  
Окна застеклили, и, по словам Джона, в квартире стало значительно теплее.  
Я лежал на диване и заново изучал комнату, пользуясь вновь обретенным нюхом.  
Диван едва ощутимо пах химией, со стороны окна тянуло сыростью. В воздухе витал запах кофе.   
Но самым сильным был запах Джона. Мягкий, он перекрывал даже спиртовой дух пробирок, стоящих в ящике.   
Первое время все запахи были необычайно яркими, я мог разложить их на компоненты, но потом эта возможность ушла. Наверное, тоже ощущает только что рожденный, делая свой первый вдох.   
Кажется, когда-то я читал книжку о каком-то парне и запахах. Искусился убийствами, которые там описывались, но в итоге не нашел ничего полезного и стер всё из своей памяти. Теперь уже и названия не вспомню.  
Я лежал на диване, удобно расположив голову на коленях Джона, и делал вид, что сплю, позволяя перебирать себе волосы. В далеком глупом детстве, когда я еще хотел походить на старшего брата, я всячески пытался пригладить непослушные кудри. Затем я осознал себя как личность и желание пропало. Вьющиеся волосы стали почти что главным плюсом моей внешности.  
До вчерашнего дня я не умел целоваться. В то время, когда мои сверстники постигали эту науку, я штудировал криминалистику. В чем и признался Джону, за что был прижат к стене с угрозой «Не отпущу, пока не научишься». Так туго я еще ничему не учился.  
Кажется, Анжело в первые дни нашего с Джоном знакомства сказал, что мы пара. Итальянец оказался более, чем сведущ в подобных делах.   
Не любовники, не друзья. Пара. Что-то выше, больше, важнее прочих понятий. Что-то, что заставляет бессердечного Шерлока Холмса вслушиваться в щемящее ощущение в груди.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Шерлок, - Джон убирает прядь с лица всё еще «спящего» меня.  
Любовь. Странная, ни на что из известного мне не похожая. Самое повторяемое слово в этом мире сразу после слова «я». Затасканное, потерявшее свой смысл слово. Слишком часто его произносят, слишком обыденно. Выставляют на обзор, делают «достоянием» мира, то, что должно быть между двоими. Теперь я понимал это как никогда остро. Что можно ждать от мира, который превратил тепло в груди в популярный бренд, который с каждым повторением делает себя всё более пустым.  
Я открыл глаза, пару раз сонно моргнул.  
\- Джон.  
\- Прости, что разбудил.  
\- Умгу, - я развернулся, утыкаясь ему в живот. Рука Ватсона снова зарылась мне в волосы, прошлась по затылку и спустилась на шею сзади.  
Я вздрогнул. Прикосновение к седьмому шейному позвонку породило подобие электрического разряда, прошедшего по телу.   
\- Шерлок?  
\- Сделай еще раз так, - выдохнул я. Шершавые пальцы прошлись по шее, заставив меня закусить губу и чуть потянуться.  
\- Так? – еще прикосновение.  
\- Да… - мне захотелось замурлыкать и потереться о Джона, что я и сделал.   
\- Шерлок, я… - Ватсон залился густым румянцем. – Может, ты…  
Я уставился на горб в его штанах. Впрочем, чего еще было ждать.   
\- А почему бы и нет? – сощурился я.  
\- Я так не могу.  
\- Почему?  
\- С твоей… проблемой. Я не хочу, чтобы это выглядело, как изнасилование.   
Ах, вот оно что.  
\- Я не чувствую боли и температуры, но я ощущаю, когда ко мне прикасаются. Пусть даже твои прикосновения будут никакими, но мне хватит того факта, что это ты рядом со мной. Достаточно, чтобы сойти с ума.  
Я оказался прав. В ту ночь я впервые дошел до той грани, за которой нет мыслей, нет раздумий, нет сомнений, нет расследований, нет фактов, разложенных по полочкам. Я лежал, обессиленный, промокший и счастливый, и наслаждался пустотой в голове. Ощущение абсолютной радости было настолько полным, что я даже не почувствовал, как Джон укрыл меня. Оказывается, засыпать, когда тебя обнимают, невероятно приятно.   
Я проснулся на рассвете. Рука Ватсона всё еще лежала у меня на талии. Спящий доктор был похож на ежа. Попытка выбраться из кровати не увенчалась успехом – поясницу прострелило острой болью и я снова свалился на Джона.  
\- Ай.  
\- Шерлок, что с тобой?  
\- Ай.  
\- Шерлок?  
\- Больно. Мне больно.  
\- Но я думал…  
\- Я тоже так думал!  
\- Но ведь…  
\- С этим я предпочитаю разобраться… потом, - я скривился. – А сейчас мне, пожалуй, надо перевернуться на живот. Ай… и привыкнуть. Не заваришь мне кофейку? Я хочу им унюхаться до отвала.   
Джон поспешил выполнить просьбу. Я подложил под себя подушку и закрыл глаза.   
Всё было хорошо.

Послесловие

\- Я рад, мой мальчик, что ты пришел в норму – Майкрофт улыбнулся одной из своих самый официальных улыбок. – Но, думаю, тебе еще надо будет снова привыкнуть к тому, что чай горячий, а ножик острый.   
Я щипнул струну скрипки, соглашаясь. Мы сидели в гостиной, как в тот день, когда Майкрофт пришел по делу флешки.   
\- Еще я удивлен, что у тебя вдруг наладилась личная жизнь.  
Я поправил воротник, пытаясь закрыть следы прошлой ночи.   
\- Не думал, что доживу до этого момента. Впрочем, я надеюсь, что хотя бы твоя вторая половина, - Майкрофт сделал ударение на слово «половина». – Будет удерживать тебя от глупых поступков.   
Я нахмурился, продолжая мучить скрипку.  
\- Не злись, - Майкрофт снова улыбнулся. – Тебе идет влюбленность.  
Брат уходит. На улице начинается снег. В детстве я мечтал уехать туда, где много-много снега, но мечта так и осталась мечтой. В Лондоне редки метели, чаще всего Рождество приходится встречать без главного атрибута зимы.   
Джон возвращается домой. От него пахнет морозом и праздником. А еще – цитрусовыми.  
\- Знаешь, я шел и думал, - Ватсон выкладывает на стол продукты. – Что, если бы ты тогда не попал в аварию, мы бы не встретились.  
\- Встретились бы. Моя старая квартира сгорела бы, или еще что-то подобное.  
\- Почему мы не могли бы просто встретиться на улице или в магазине?  
\- Это не для нас. Слишком банально и просто.  
Потому что каждому дано проблем и желаний по его силам и возможностям.


End file.
